


Our Waltz [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A waltz sounds in steady beats of one, two, three whilst they dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Waltz [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14793) by sciathan file. 



Download

Our Waltz.mp3:  [direct download](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/treats/our%20waltz3.mp3)  |  [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/our-waltz)  |  15.23min  |  14MB

podbook (again, thanks to bessyboo... I think):  [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/our-waltz-audiobook)  


**Author's Note:**

> It was love at first read between me and this story. It seemed to flow to the beats of a waltz and before I knew it I was adding music to the podfic.
> 
> If you're curious, the song I used is 'Valurile Dunarii' (The Danube's Waves) by Iosif Ivanovici (1880) and is the first waltz I learned to dance to.


End file.
